sugar_rush_kingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
King Candy
King Candy was the former ruler and King of Sugar Rush kingdom and the game. He is the main antagonist of Wreck-It Ralph. Story King Candy who is also Turbo, abandoned his game because he got his very own game unplugged, leaving him a stray in Game Central Station, making him a glitch. No more racing games were in the arcade for him to takeover until Sugar Rush got plugged in to the arcade, making him enter it. Turbo wanted to rule Sugar Rush, but Sugar Rush already had a leader and that was Princess Vanellope Von Schweetz, so he hacked into the Sugar Rush codes department making her a glitch, and he locked all of the other Sugar Rush racers memories making them forget who Vanellope is and making them go against her. Then he desguised himself as King Candy, making all of the Sugar Rush racers obey all of his orders. Vanellope forgets she was a Princess and turns into a funny and hyper adorable little girl, but Vanellope tries so hard to win a race and stop being a glitch, but how hard she tries King Candy is always there to stop her and ruin her plans, as he is the only one that can remember Vanellope was the former leader of Sugar Rush, because if Vanellope crosses the finish line in a race, she stops being a glitch and become the Princess of Sugar Rush again, and then all of the other Sugar Rush racers will get their memories back and begin obeying her orders again. Ruling Sugar Rush was going quite well until Ralph came along and tried to defend Vanellope against King Candy, near the end it is found-out that King Candy is Turbo, and when Turbo dies and Vanellope crosses the finish line it is found out that Vanellope was the Princess of Sugar Rush. Ralationships and friends Sour Bill: Sour Bill is King Candy's slave,but King Candy doesn't treat Sour Bill unfair,like some other kings and queens do,as Sour Bill was King Candy's best friend,until it turns out King Candy is actually Turbo. Taffyta Muttonfudge: '''Even though Taffyta and King Candy's relationship is unknown,It is obvious that Taffyta is King Candy's favourite Sugar Rush racer,as Taffyta takes King Candy's rules seriously. '''Ralph: It is proven that King Candy and Ralph are both enimes,as Ralph asked King Candy,if he could help him get's his medal back King Candy refuised. Wynchal and Duncan: These two guards of Sugar Rush kingdom,are slaves to King Candy. Vanellope Von Schweetz: King Candy has always disliked Vanellope,as he is the only one that knows she was the former ruler of Sugar Rush kingdom,in till he came along and put life on the sour side for Vanellope. Gallery king candy 1.jpg|King Candy in his castle king candy 2.jpg|Totally looks like...NOT... turbo 2.jpg|Turbo as he looked in Turbo Time turbo 3.jpg|What a kind smile, right? IMG 20130919 1408926.jpg|King Candy's icon on the Jumbotron Category:Sugar Rush Racers Category:Sugar Rush Avatars Category:Sugar Rush Citizens Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Antagonists Category:King Candy Category:Racers Category:Avatars Category:Sugar Rush Characters Category:Sugar Rush Category:Random Roster Race Participants Category:Characters